


破冰者（Translation of Icebreaker)

by polarbonnie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Mani-Pedis for Everyone, Steve Has Issues, Steve and Bucky Just Want to be Warm, Tropical Vacation, idyll
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：Bucky用射进敌人脑袋的子弹来告诉Steve他爱他已经太多次了，多到他都数不清。但他知道Steve有时候还是需要听见他说出那三个字。</p>
            </blockquote>





	破冰者（Translation of Icebreaker)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176516) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



> Thousands of thanks to dear gwyneth rhys (gwyneth) who let me translate this fascinating work :D

Tony检查曾经是波士顿市中心的三个街区的断壁残垣，然后他抬起头来疲倦地看了Steve和Bucky一眼。破坏地距离旅游胜地自由大道太近了，但不管怎样Bucky都觉得Tony应该开心，因为他们终于——终于！——搞定了那个制造巨型机械蜘蛛并把它们送到东海岸所有人口密集区的混蛋。

“就这样了，”Tony说，重重地拍了下Steve的肩膀，而Steve盯着还在冒烟的毁坏的街区眨眨眼。Steve看起来累坏了，Bucky看着他皱起眉头。“说真的。就这样了。我正式宣布现在放假。我们该去某个温暖的地方”——他对着到处都是的积雪皱眉，有些雪堆得比甲壳虫汽车还要高——“热带就不错，我们还能在沙滩上做爱——不是那种鸡尾酒，而是在真正的沙滩上真正的做爱，沙子会跑到各种不该去的地方去。”

译注：有种鸡尾酒就叫sex on the beach。 

没有第二个人能够注意到Steve紧绷，疲倦的脸，微微垮下的肩膀。他没有为能够去度假而开心起来，这让Bucky有些担忧，但他决定不要过分纠结，用Bruce教他的冥想时放开烦扰他的思绪的方法放开这个想法。他走过他们，得到了Steve给他的甜蜜的微笑。Bucky向他抛了个媚眼，回了一个微笑。全能的耶稣在上，他爱惨了这个家伙。

Tony用手指敲敲自己的头盔侧面。“嘿，Pep，你能把我们上次去过的那个小岛上的地方买下来吗？”

“恐怕你得说得更具体一点，”这是Pepper的声音，带着她一如既往的冷静和包容。

“在夏威夷。那个没人去过的小岛。尽你所能地租下所有对外开放的设施，包括那个超棒的水疗中心。给每个人的豪华套房。”

她叹了口气。“总有一天你得买下一个你自己的小岛。但我会尽我所能。”

“没人能做得比你更好了，”Tony说。“我向上帝发誓，当我们回来后我要聘请一支清理队伍。在你还是冬日杀手的时候你是怎么处理的，留下一溜儿的尸体吗？堆起来搞个酸浴？雇一个像Jean Reno的家伙这之类的？”

译注：Jean Reno，法国演员，获奖无数。这里Tony大概是用他在“索命22颗子弹”里饰演的角色来进行比喻。

“我有清理队伍，”Bucky耸耸肩说，咧开嘴笑了。

“我可不管他们是不是把百分之90的上班时间都用在休息室里偷懒或是在我干掉的家伙头上涂鸦。我讨厌收拾残局。”

“那是因为你只喜欢开始做一件事，”Steve说，拉下他的手套，把盾牌挂到背上。“但你讨厌完成它。”

“但我真的很擅长开始一件事，”Tony抱怨道，跟着Steve穿过被砸得一塌糊涂的区域，那里Barton和Romanov已经在清理了。

“我相当肯定你这样想，”Steve喃喃道，Bucky看着他们离开的背影。也许他已经忘记了不少东西，但Steve看起来还是那么见鬼的美好。Bucky再次回忆起人们把Steve屁股的镜头贴在网上时附上的评语：我不愿让你走，但我喜欢看着你离开。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

事实证明，假期是完美的契机。Steve最近的噩梦越来越多，Bucky好几次都差点被他踢下床。按照Steve的一贯作风，他总是假装一切正常，好像没有什么可担心的，因为他相信他的沉默就是在保护Bucky。但Bucky只能眼睁睁地看着他在夜里抽搐，听着他嘴里溢出的轻声恳求，看着他拼命试图抓住只有他自己能看见的东西。鉴于Steve已经不再需要太担心Bucky了，Bucky怀疑是不是那些他一直努力回避的往事又回来折磨他了。

这让Bucky回想起当初他自己在战场上中弹的时候，那让他突然感到死神离他是这么近的那一刻。Steve看到Bucky倒下的时候简直是疯了，但在疼痛之余，Bucky曾小小地着迷于子弹穿过他肩膀时带来的热量，他不知道下一次他会不会当场死透或是重伤到无法继续战斗。他会死在战场上这个想法开始在他脑海里盘桓不去，他快被自己会留Steve一个人在世上的恐惧压垮了。

他还记得站在荷兰境内的一个谷仓里，他们第一次谈起他们可能的未来。Steve告诉他，他只是因为战斗感到有些焦虑，而Steve对此是如此的无能为力。他的声音是如此真诚，充满了惧意。Bucky也想要相信一切都有一个出路，他们会有一个漫长的未来。也许现在，Bucky想，Steve也是在为同一件事困扰着，为战斗感到焦虑，害怕他无法永远留在Bucky身边。

尽管如此，能够休息和待在温暖的地方的念头让他振作了一些，现在Steve和Bucky都心满意足地趴在Stark专机的沙发上，和其他的队友们一起。尽管飞机才起飞了短短的几个小时，Bucky也可以感受到那些Steve心上的裂缝，那些尖锐的棱角被慢慢抚平了。

Thor选择跟他们一起坐飞机去，因为他想和他心爱的Jane一起旅行；Banner一开始曾拒绝出行，但最后还是屈服于Tony的软磨硬泡下，现在他和Tony都沉浸于和Jane一起深入探讨关于物理或者高数或其他什么Bucky压根儿不在乎的玩意儿中。Steve正忙着画Tony和Bruce像超级粉丝一样热烈推崇Jane的样子，因为就像他悄悄告诉Bucky的那样，“我从没见过这么有趣的情景，他们看起来像是要尿裤子了似的。”

当他们正高兴地欣赏眼前的这一幕时，Pepper走了过来，在Bucky身边坐下。“我让驾驶员在我们路过洛杉矶的时候把飞机降下一点，”她说，并把手搭上他的胳膊，“我想让你们从空中看看我们在Malibu的新房子。我知道你有多喜欢南加州。”

“我的荣幸，”他温和地回答道，而Steve向他们的方向转过头来，高兴的看着他们。Steve仍然像Bucky刚刚赢下那场爱尔兰赛马时那样注视着他。Bucky突然急切地想知道这飞机上的洗手间究竟有多大，能不能装下他们两个人。他发誓Pepper看穿了他的想法，因为她挑挑眉，拍拍他的胳膊，然后起身走向飞机的另一头。

“我不知道你喜欢加州，”Steve说。

“嗯，你知道，对于我这么一个无所事事的家伙来说，我可以直接融入进去，”Bucky说道，Steve笑了。上帝啊，都这么多年了，他还是始终不能习惯那比阳光还明亮的笑容是为他展开的。“那是个可以让我停留一阵的好去处，在那时候。我喜欢待在温暖的地方。”

Steve点点头，垂下目光看着自己的素描簿，当他以为Bucky没有在注视他的时候——尽管他当然在注视他，因为他总是看着Steve——他的脸上露出了一个Bucky很久没见过的表情。当他挣扎在病痛中的时候露出过的神情，在那缓慢并痛苦地接受他不会再好转，还不如干脆死去的过程中露出过的神情。他短暂地考虑要不要给Steve搭一个毛毯城堡，就像年轻的时候他看到Steve的那个表情之后会做的那样。他不知道这对于缓解战斗的疲劳是不是有效，但他很乐意去尝试一下。

Bucky转向Sam，想要问问他，因为Steve仍然会向Sam吐露各种各样的心事，但Sam正忙着被Barton和Romanov用电游狠狠收拾呢，可怜的家伙。所以Bucky叫住了Stark，“嘿，在你正在建的时髦的新家里有没有我们的房间啊？”

“怎么，难道公园大道上免费的豪华公寓不再能让你满意了？”Tony问道。“也许你会喜欢科莫湖畔的别墅，作Clooney的邻居之类的。只要是我能做到的。”

译注：GeorgeClooney，现年53岁，著名演员，作家，制片人，社会活动积极分子。作为演员得过3次金球奖，2此奥斯卡金像奖（一次作为演员一次作为制片人）。

Bucky笑笑。“是啊，是啊，我是个布鲁克林男孩，生于斯长于斯，世上再也没有什么地方像家一样了。西海岸肯定会有什么灾难性的事件吧。”

“哦，当然啦，”Pepper在机上的小厨房里大声说道，“而且它们都是Tony惹出来的。”

“只有一次而已。不提了好吗，亲爱的。”

Bucky叹了口气。“我只是不明白你为什么不能把复仇者总部设在某个该死的暖和的地方，仅此而已。或是空气没有闷到夏天可以用黄油刀把空气切开的地方。”

Tony摇摇头。“我总是会忘记我在跟两个90多岁的老家伙们在一起。你们那代人现在都在佛罗里达晒太阳呢，或是亚利桑那之类的聚集一帮疯子的州。当我们回去之后，我保证会给你买些羊毛衫，把大厦里的空调温度调高。”

大家都笑了，包括雷神，要知道对他来说一半儿的隐喻都听不明白。Bucky用他专用的 **那个眼神** 看着Stark，那个专用的让人坐立不安的眼神————他现在仍然可以轻易地放出一个刺客的死亡射线，而且他特别喜欢把它用在Stark身上。Tony尽全力去回瞪了，但没啥效果，所以他皱起眉头，明显地退让了。

“被冻上见鬼的70年之后你也可以修成的，”Bucky说。然后他笑了，而Stark向后缩了缩。“我只是说，花些时间在我们的黄金之州不是个糟糕的主意。有谁同意吗？”Sam立刻举起了手，还有Natasha和Clint，几秒之后Banner也举手了。

译注：黄金之州，加利福尼亚州的昵称。

“怎么？”Bruce问道，Tony一副被背叛了的样子。“这挺令人愉快的。我喜欢棕榈树。”

“那里有永久性的干旱，”Tony对他说。“那儿的交通会瞬间让Hulk跑出来。你会没完没了地抱怨那里的人们是多么浅薄，因为他们比地球上任何一个地方的人都要浅薄。”

Pepper推着装着饮料的推车走进来，她的身后跟着一个推着食物推车的空作人员。“Tony没有告诉你的是他其实在建一个大得能够装下所有人的房子。”她向Jane和Thor微笑，确保他们知道“所有人”里也包括了他们。

Steve向她微笑，整个人似乎都发着光，他放下他手里的速写本，去帮助Pepper和乘务员倒出饮料和摆好食物。有时候Bucky看着Steve和Pepper在一起的样子，就好像他眨眨眼就能看见小Steve和他妈妈在一起的模样；他看着她的时候脸上带着同样的亲昵，眼角弯起同样的小皱纹。Steve很爱他的妈妈，有一种Bucky从来没对他自己的妈妈有过的崇拜，而现在Bucky为Steve能对另一个女人发展出类似的亲密关系，有一个跟所有队友都不一样的亲密的朋友而感到宽慰。

Steve倒着饮料的同时迟疑了一下，盯着飞机休息区的中央，他的眉头以那种Bucky最喜爱的方式挑起，几乎抬到了额头中间。“为什么哪儿有根竿子啊？”Steve问道，而大家哄然大笑。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

早在打仗的时候，Steve和Bucky就已经比平常人看过更多的夏威夷的照片和录像，而最终随着战争的进行， 他们的影院的内容也扩展到整个太平洋战场。但那些资料大多是黑白的，是关于战争的，所以Bucky完全没能想到真正的夏威夷有多么美丽。多么温暖。非常，非常温暖——甚至于天空中落下的雨点也是温暖的。他还记得，在他的大脑的某个角落，他到非洲中部和印度和越南出过任务，那些地方闷热得让人难受，他简直是迫不及待地离开那里，哪怕离开意味着回到他的冷冻箱里。

然而这里的热让人喜爱，和风轻吹，一切都很舒服，他们的手掌在风中轻轻摇摆。这里气候温和宜居。Bucky在最初的10分钟里就决定他永远也不想离开了。不过显然他常常这么想。他和Steve可以到岛上的各个角落里探探险，直到他们没什么新地方可去。更棒的是，这里的人是世界上最远离现代化社会的那一群，所以Steve就不会想要跑走去拯救世界了。

降落在那个小小的机场之后，他们都坐进等待着他们的悍马里，向度假村出发。Steve注视着窗外陌生的，几乎像是月球景观的热带风光，而Bucky凝视着Steve的侧脸。他似乎为跟他们想象中郁郁葱葱的丛林景色完全不同的美景而深深着迷，就像他战争中曾着迷于欧洲的景色一样，他喜欢到一个他曾在书里读到过的地方，因为一切都仿佛只是一层能与照片完美重合的半透明的薄纱。

Bucky不想毁了他们的旅程，他用了全部的自制力才没有把Steve拖进洗手间里，然后把他做到全身无力，变成一团软绵绵的果冻。所以当工作人员把他们带到各自的套房后，Bucky立马抓住Steve的T恤，把他拽进卧室。Steve在性爱之后总是最开放和坦率的，而Bucky迫切地想知道最近他的脑袋里在转些什么念头。“等等，”Steve在一个火热的吻的间隙里上气不接下气的说，“那个人一分钟里会把我们的行李送过来。”

“房门开着，把小费留在桌上就行了，”Bucky低吼道，从Steve的裤子口袋里拿出钱包。

“嗯，好吧，”Steve说，双唇因为沾满了唾液而闪着光，迅速地抽出一些钱来放在桌上，然后他们一边亲吻一边磕磕绊绊地向卧室转移，Bucky一脚踢上了门。Bucky很肯定那些工作人员不是第一次在送行李的时候听到呻吟声和忘我的呼喊了，不过Steve在这点上很坚持，他不想让任何人感到不适。Bucky迅速地打开窗户，拉开面向壮观的海景的滑动玻璃门，太阳正慢慢落下，阳光给门廊和栏杆镶上了一道金边，空气中弥漫着缅栀花甜甜的香味。当他转身的时候，Steve已经把自己脱光了，躺在床上，正笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“有人很调皮嘛，”Bucky说着，压上Steve。这很棒，Bucky想，这太棒了，Steve能这么放松，这么渴望他。

“你是在抱怨吗？”Steve问道，用最快的速度扯下Bucky的衣服。他在Steve的耳朵边上舔了一圈，然后把舌头伸进去，Steve深深地叹了一声，他的胸膛从Bucky 的胸口陷了下去。

“从来没有，”Bucky说，他让自己陷入Steve的怀里，微风随着Steve的双手轻柔地抚过他的皮肤。“上帝啊，我永远不会的。”他们身在天堂，真的在天堂，包裹在温暖和美景里，和对方在一起。Steve值得这一切，他应该得到这些，Bucky的胸口几乎要被他自己强烈的想要减轻Steve肩上负担的愿望撕裂了。“我会好好爱你的，Stevie，”他说，一路向下亲吻到Steve的脖子，Steve把他强壮的手臂环上Bucky的背。

不论他们在一起的时间有多长，他永远不会厌倦这个——触摸Steve身体的每一寸，让他叹息和呻吟甚至呜咽，他皮肤的热度和味道，他向Bucky的身体和灵魂打开自己时的纯粹与诚实。Bucky因Steve的快乐而快乐，他爱看他脸上表情的变化，他高潮的时候总会露出的那个甜美而惊喜的表情。也许有一天他会熟悉这一切，做爱会变成例行公事，但那是不可能的，他永远不会对Steve迷失在极乐里的脸庞感到厌倦.

 

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

事后他们一起躺在床上，Bucky的头靠在Steve的脚边，Steve朝着相反的方向。Steve懒懒地在Bucky的大腿上画圈，而Bucky轻轻抚摸着Steve的膝盖。“你有一双永不过时的腿，”Steve喃喃说，“它们是如此见鬼的修长美丽。”Bucky轻声一笑，俯身在Steve的小腿上印下一个吻。 当Steve卸下了所有防备，半梦半醒，不再是一个进退得体的公众人物的时候，他的话里带上了布鲁克林口音，这是这些天里头一次。他想问问Steve最近有什么烦恼，为什么如此精疲力尽，无法获得哪怕一次没有噩梦的安眠，但Bucky决定现在还不是时候，所以他由着他陷入沉睡。

他走出去到客厅，那里有至少5筐食物和饮料，以及一大盘草莓，裹在散发甜香的巧克力里，巧克力上还点缀着珍珠色的小点。他给Steve留了4个，迅速得干掉了剩下的4个——它们的味道实在是好极了。Bucky检查了桌子的坚固程度——只等Steve醒来，他就会把他放到桌上，将他对折，把他的腿压到肩膀上，然后将自己深深地埋进Steve的身体，亲手喂草莓给他吃。

当他仔细地看过这个房间之后，Steve无疑会拍拍他的手臂，抱怨一下他们的奢侈和浪费，好像他不应该时不时地纵容自己享受一点点奢华的生活似的。好像他为了拯救世界而牺牲生命的行为不值得一点儿自我放纵的机会似的。因为Steve没法分辨自己和过去的Stark的区别（有时候是现在的Stark，尤其是Tony不在Pepper的看管下时），或者和那些他讨厌的贪婪的生意人之间的区别：Steve永远不会买一个撒着可食用金屑的圣代或是雇几个为他跳钢管舞的空姐。Bucky想起了他们向Steve解释了Stark飞机上的竿子作用时，Steve那像是吃到了一个酸柠檬似的的表情。Bucky在大多数情况下都跟Steve一样鄙弃那种生活方式——大多数情况下，但是他们两个已经从——字面意义上的——地狱中幸存了下来，所以Bucky打算让Steve放纵一下。

Bucky翻了翻度假服务列表。Sam和Natasha在下飞机之前就已经计划好泡温泉的各种安排了；Barton和Jane和Thor对浮潜跃跃欲试；Stark正准备开设冲浪学习班，如果有人要跟他学的话可以跟他和Pepper一起去冲浪。过去的某一个时候，Bucky的上线教过他潜水的技能，尽管他不记得出过任何一个水上的任务，所以他对浮潜和冲浪都很是期待，还有他们刚到的时候看到的那个巨大的游泳池看起来也相当诱人。他采纳了Natasha的建议，给自己和Steve预定了一次按摩的机会，虽然他很有可能需要抓住Steve的耳朵，把他拖到那里去。Bucky在Pepper和Bruce花了几个月时间来说服他试一试之后就爱上了按摩——尽管那可怜的按摩师看到他的左手之后差点哭了出来——但Steve一向坚决地拒绝这种活动，理由是“太轻松了”。

Bucky站在窗边，望着外头的大海，吃着菠萝，这时候他听到从卧室里传来的Steve的呜咽声。哦，见鬼的。在这样的天堂里Steve竟仍然不能平静。Bucky爬上床，撑在Steve身边，柔声安慰。“嘘，Steve，没事了，宝贝，没事了，嘘。”当Bucky在他身边躺下时，他睁开了眼。他看起来有点受惊了，Bucky可以看到他努力眨掉眼中的泪水。

“Buck，”他轻声说，似乎有点儿糊涂了，他好像不知道他之前身在什么地方。

“你最近做了很多噩梦。”Sam教过他用这种平淡，冷静，不带丝毫评判的语气。永远不要用一个问句来表达，因为Steve不太可能会回答他的问题。

“嗯。”Steve任由Bucky把他拉近，让他的头靠在他的胸膛上。太阳已经接近了地平线，尽管他们的房间朝南而不是朝西，他还是能看见橙色和粉色的阳光的光晕染上右侧的窗户。他们很快就得下楼去吃晚餐了，并且得按照Pepper严格的要求穿着打扮。

“又是我。还有那列火车。”Bucky抚摸着他的头发，吻了吻他的额头。

Steve没有回答。

Bucky已经用射进敌人脑袋里的子弹告诉Steve他爱他已经太多次了，多到他的数不清。但他知道Steve有时候仍然需要听他说出那三个字。“你知道我爱你，我再也不会留下你一个人了，并不是说我愿意那样。你不必总是做那个最坚强的人，Steve。我会看好你的后背。”

他在Bucky的胸口上轻柔地吻了一下，站起身来。Bucky叹了口气。Steve在浴室里吹了声口哨。“这挺棒的。这个浴室真大。做爱的完美场所。”他转过身，有点儿邪恶地微笑了。“你觉得我们能在晚餐前在这里的每一个平面上来一次吗？”

Bucky冲他笑笑，尽管他还是有点恼怒。“或者我们可以做到死。”

即使是在这样小的一个岛上，他们也有一千件事可以做。他和Steve曾一起冒险去看岩画，试过小镇里的夏威夷式细面，沿着悬崖散步，坐Tony包的船去毛伊岛。他们会和队伍里的其他人组队玩音乐椅游戏，因为他们发现有别人也想参与到他们正在玩的游戏中来——虽然Thor是所有人的好兄弟，什么事情都乐意去试一试，包括在度假山庄玩高尔夫球。他们每天都会一起吃晚餐，有时候是他们一起做的，有时候他们会去酒店的餐厅里吃。

译注：音乐椅，就是我们小时候玩的听音乐抢椅子游戏。这帮家伙还挺有童趣，难道椅子不会被他们抢坏吗哈哈。

到夏威夷的头一天Bucky就带着Steve去了水疗中心，他抱怨了一路，但是当他们在泳池处碰头的时候Steve看起来简直像是灵魂出窍，Bucky短暂地怀疑了他究竟是去跟谁上床了还是享受了一次按摩。“那太美妙了，”他说，脸上露出一个快乐的笑容，好像他发现了什么宇宙级的秘密似的，而也许他真的发现了什么。“这是一次该死的改变我人生的体验。”

Bucky正为Steve的样子笑得直不起腰来，Sam上来了，拍拍Steve的肩说道，“等你试过铁树叶药浴之后再这么说吧，你的人生观都会不一样了。”

Steve转过头来渴望地看着Bucky。“我们能要个预定吗？”

“等你晒黑了再说吧，白嫩的少年，”Sam坏笑道。“到时候你会更需要它的。”

“明天大家都有足疗的机会，强制出勤，”Nat说着，从泳池的另一头走过来。

Steve朝她微笑，低头看了看她的下腹，说道，“是啊，你看起来糟透了。”

“Steve！”Sam叫道，“见鬼的怎么回事，伙计？”但她笑了，“这是我们两个人之间的笑话。”

Steve耸耸肩，而Sam和Bucky皱起眉头。Nat向Bucky做了个鬼脸，用手指指自己的伤疤，她的眼睛向下扫过他的T恤，用他俩都心领神会的方式告诉他她没事——他们的身体诉说着他们的曾经，塑造了今天的他们。她早就原谅了他 。

他在第一天的早晨有点恐慌，因为他要把他自己以及自己仍然在纠结着的过去暴露在别人的视线里。即使现在是一月底，是旅游的淡季，他们尽可能地订下了他们复式套房周围的房间，仍然有其他人也住在这里，而Bucky可以肯定他们没有准备好在这里见到一个有着金属胳膊和恐怖伤疤的男人。许多游客很快就意识到了他们的存在，但这已经达到他不愿意接受的曝光程度了。

他正和一个梦幻般的，因为按摩而无比放松的Steve一起躺在床上，他们的头顶上直接是星空。他已经鼓起勇气脱掉了他的上衣，甚至和Steve和Nat一起游了一会儿泳，没有人逃开找掩体。

然后一切对Bucky来说都轻松了一点，于是他开始不再纠结于他看起来怎么样。甚至当他在海湾里潜泳或是赤裸着上身走过沙滩的时候，他也不再担心他的胳膊也许闪坏了别人的眼睛。他在海里是如此的轻松和活跃，欣赏五彩缤纷的海底风光，不需要关心周围的人群。他急切地想要和Steve分享他看到的一切，想要欣赏Steve看到海龟和彩虹般的鱼群还有美丽的珊瑚时的表情。他想要Steve记住这一切，这样的话他就可以在之后把这些都画下来了。

但有件事是Steve决不肯做的，那就是靠近海洋。每次Bucky试图把他哄过去，他都退缩了，坚称他喜欢待在沙滩上一边喝着热带饮料一边看着大家。到了晚上，当Steve因为性爱而暂时头脑空白的时候，Bucky试着逗他说出不愿意的理由，但Steve不露丝毫口风。

到了第四天，Bucky已经放弃把Steve拉到海里去或是让他解释他不肯去的理由了。他转而带着Thor一起拿上鱼叉去了更远的地方捕鱼。早餐时，他对Pepper愤怒的“你们为什么要杀死无辜的水生动物呢，它们除了构成了世界的美景之外什么也没做”的指责一笑而过，并且保证说如果他们真的捕到了什么的话，她会享受她的晚餐的。Thor实际上试图用身体对抗的方式说服Steve跟他们一起出海，他用他那强壮的，古铜色的手臂揽过Steve，中途Steve被他的拥抱挤得差点都不能呼吸了，但就算是这样他也没能说服Steve，Steve留下了。

  
Thor在靠近水之后就表现出了一个神的样子——Bucky敬畏地看着他在海浪中大步流星，整个人似乎都在闪光，仿佛活着的希腊雕塑，拎着一串鱼，水从他的长长的金发上滴落在胸膛。Bucky大脑的深处闪过些什么，他 _认识_ 这些人，知道他们是他生命的一部分。 _他的生活_ ，他自己，他永远都不会再被任何人重新控制。所有的这些改变都是源自Steve，因为他永远不会放弃Bucky或是让他离开。

当他们正收拾捕获的成果的时候，Thor在他身边坐下，他说，“你在为什么事情烦恼，中士。我想吾友Captain同样在为什么事情烦恼，尽管这几天你们两个看起来是我见过最幸福的样子。”

“Thor，我一直让你别再叫我中士了。我已经有70年不是个中士了，何况如果不是Steve以及Stark工业的律师军团的话，我得因为叛国罪和足够出本书的谋杀行动在黑牢里被关到死。我知道Bucky是个该死的傻乎乎的名字，所以如果你不想叫我这个的话，James也行啊。”

Thor朝他咧嘴笑了。“我保证我会试试的。大部分中庭人似乎都不喜欢各种敬语和头衔，但它们在我的家乡非常重要。尊重一个像你一样的战士…”他来回挥了挥手。“是我没能在地球上做到的一点。Jane一直在提醒我这一点。”

“我相当怀疑她是否认为你没有做到。当然了，这正是她美好的地方。许多有她这样学历的人都高高在上，希望你称呼他们为博士，但她不是这样的。她是普通人。

他的话似乎让Thor非常高兴，他拍了拍Bucky属于人类的那只手臂。“James，是什么让你们如此伤神？尤其当我们身处此地，你应抛弃烦恼，享受插着小雨伞的饮料。”

“说实话，我不知道。Steve只是…他最近总是做噩梦，噩梦比以前频繁得多。而且自从我们到这里之后，我一直不能让他到水里去。好像他害怕水一样，我可从来不知道他会害怕任何东西。他甚至都不曾怕过我，当他应该害怕的时候。”

Thor望着前方的海水，咬了咬嘴唇。“当我们第一次见面的时候，他就有心事。我那时候还不知道，但他才醒来了短短的几个星期。而且我没有给予他足够的关心，我们是在纽约之战之后才成为好朋友的，因为我太沉浸于我自己的痛苦，无暇去理解他。但当你回到他身边后，他改变了太多，我们能更清楚地看到他真实的心意了。既然你现在已经恢复，我怀疑是不是那些他曾经经历的事情，曾经忽略的伤口，现在又回来困扰他了，因为他没有别的事可以用来转移注意力了。”

Bucky摇了摇头。他可不认为一个活了千百岁的人会缺少智慧，尤其在Thor经历过的所有事情之后。能有人支持Bucky的看法对他来说是件好事。

“冰。”

“也许吧。或者是别的什么我们不知道的东西。我们很难让他谈谈他自己。”

“这是比较保守的说法。”

Thor大笑着拍了拍他的后背。“起来吧，如果我们想为我们的朋友们准备晚餐的话，我们现在就得开始清理这些鱼了。”有一件关于他们这位北欧神的事是不为人知的——他是个见鬼的棒的厨师，而Bucky只是想着这个就觉得嘴馋了。

“我不明白，你在从飞机上不带降落伞地跳进那见鬼的印度洋时怎么没表现出‘我不想到水里’的样子。这一切究竟是怎么发生的？”Natasha大声说，挥动着双手。Bucky张着嘴惊恐地看着她，然后看向Steve。

“你从一架飞机上跳进水里？还他妈的不带降落伞？”他重重地打了Steve的手臂一下。“你不妨跳到水泥地面上呢。它们该死的是同一种性质！”他简直不敢相信，在70年后的未来，他居然还得试图平息为同一个原因而想揍Steve一顿的怒火。“或是压上一颗手榴弹，当然啦，为什么不呢。不带降落伞地跳出飞机，当然啦，为什么不呢。愿上帝保佑你没有在跳进海里的时候折了你的大脚趾头。”

“他压上过一颗手榴弹，”Bruce干干地说，眼睛因为惊讶而大睁。

Bucky转向Bruce。“我就知道，对吧？而且那是在他注射血清之前。”

“那不像她说的那么糟！”Steve抗议道，并且瞪着Bucky。“那是一个任务，所以我不介意。任务是不一样的。既然我没有任务在身，我不觉得现在我有必要到海里去。”他也瞪着Nat。她翻白眼的力度大到Bucky都担心她的眼珠子会不会飞出来。“海里有鲨鱼之类的。而且如果出了什么事的话，救援队伍在…几千英里以外， _如果_ 你能被找到就算是幸运了。海洋是广阔的，空旷的，黑暗的，寒冷的，以及邪恶的。”

“别告诉我美国队长害怕鲨鱼，”Barton说着，挑起一边的眉毛。

“嘿！我从冰里出来后看的头几部电影里就包括 _大白鲨_ 。我见鬼的深受伤害。”

“现在的潜水衣有了一些非常有趣的设计，能够混淆或驱赶鲨鱼”Jane说。

“你可以一拳把它们打晕，”Natasha说。

“但在那之前，它们可能就已经咬掉我的胳膊或腿了。我也许是个超级士兵，但我可不能重新长出失去的——”他的脸色沉了下来。“哦，该死的，对不起，Buck，我真抱歉。我决不会——我的意思是，我不认为——”

“没关系，真的，接着说，士兵男孩儿，”Bucky说。“看你自己给自己挖坑特别有趣。”Steve抿起了他那漂亮的小嘴，低头盯着桌面。大家迅速地换了话题，留Steve坐在那儿，血色慢慢地从他的双颊上褪去，他看上去很不安。

“这只是一个小海湾，温暖的水，没有冰块，”Bucky靠近他轻声道。“你不会迷路的，因为我永远不会离开你身边。”

“我很 _好_ 。游泳又不是什么大不了的事？你太大惊小怪了。”

“这话从你这儿说出来可稀奇啊。”他笑了，想起来他的那个争强好胜的小Steve愿意接受一切挑战。他在桌子下握住了Steve的手。

晚餐后Bucky在Steve能和队伍里的其他人一起走开之前将他拉倒一边，说，“我有个惊喜要给你。”

Steve像只受惊的马一样拱起背部。“我不会喜欢这个惊喜的，是吗？”

“我 _曾经_ 有故意给过你糟糕的惊喜吗？真的吗？”

Steve假装他在思考的样子。“好把，让我们看看吧。”他让Bucky领着他走到一辆悍马边上，然后他们向着夜色出发了。他们头顶的天空是那么厚重，缀满了繁星，Bucky都觉得他可以用手挥开这些星星了。他不时地会瞟一眼Steve，欣赏风从他短短的毛茸茸的头发里穿过的样子，还有仪表盘发射的荧光映在他英俊的脸上。每当Bucky觉得自己不可能更爱Steve一点的时候，总有什么事情会让他明白自己是错的。

他们到达了岛屿西部的渡口，Bucky把Steve带上一艘船，他是在当天早些时候包下它的，就在他和Thor的谈话之后。Steve很安静，但在船长向他们介绍这个海港以及小岛的历史时，他很感兴趣地听着。他们驶入黑暗中。当他们进入开阔水域之后，船长关上了发动机，走到甲板下去。而他们沉默地在星空下站了一会儿，呼吸着咸湿的空气。微风弄乱了Bucky的头发，有些被吹到Steve的脸上。Steve伸出手去拨开那些头发，而Bucky转过身来亲吻Steve的手心。

“我们在这儿干什么呢？”Steve问道。“我想你是打算证明些什么的。”

“看看你身后，”Bucky说，他面带微笑，和Steve一起向船尾走去。

“见鬼的天呐。那 _是_ 什么？”他走到船尾问道。他们身后是闪着蓝绿色荧光的水道，点亮了小船划行的轨迹。Bucky俯下身去，用手拨了拨水，有那么一会儿荧光粘到了他的皮肤上。Steve也大笑着这么做了。

Bucky作为冬日战士曾拥有过唯一一段美好的记忆。在一艘船上，他漂浮在太平洋上的某处，他不记得他从哪儿来，又要到哪儿去。但就像当他每次从冷冻舱里被放出来几天的时候一样，他会好好利用那段时间，拒绝睡眠直到他不得不去睡觉。他曾站在甲板上，融入漆黑的夜色中，看着船尾的波光粼粼的水痕。这些会发光的小玩意儿让他想起了霓虹灯和大城市，而他在那时候还不知道该怎么处理他的记忆。

“为什么我从来没在雷姆利亚之星上看到过这些？”

“你是指你没带一个见鬼的降落伞就跳出了一架见鬼的飞机的那次吗？”Bucky说着敲了敲Steve的额头。

“嘿！”Steve喊道，他们坐在一起，像两个傻瓜一样笑嘻嘻地看着对方。

Bucky用双手捧住Steve的脸去和他接吻。“有时候我挺后知后觉的。我听说过你的冒险，知道你那时候有多么伤心，我从来没有想到现在的你还会为这些事困扰。以前你脑袋里的某个地方总是在想着我，为我担心。但现在不是了，所以你让自己缩回去，试图独自爬出那架飞机的残骸，而水和冰都在不停涌入。你独自一人地被困在冰冷黑暗的地方有70年了。现在我在这里，而且我好多了的这个事实，其实并不意味着你没有天杀的抑郁了好长一段时间，也不意味着下一个冬天不再是寒冷肃杀的。我知道那种感觉，它潜伏在你骨头深处，它们唯一的宣泄方式就是通过你的噩梦。你把我视为你的使命已经这么长时间了。现在你得让我重新拾起我的老行当啊——照顾你。”

“你最近听了Sam的不少话啊，是不？”Steve干巴巴地说。

“是啊，嗯，他明白这是怎么一回事。”

Steve回头看看波光粼粼的湛蓝海水，放任Bucky从身后搂住他并且轻吻他的颈侧。“你真是懂的怎么去追求一个人，不是吗？”

“没错，我是见鬼的擅长，小家伙。”他把Steve的脸转过来，给了他一个长长的深吻。“从冰块里出来，Stevie。让我向你展示你曾给我的一切，有时候世界上还是有魔法，善意，和爱的。这个世界绝非完美，我知道。但是请让我给你温暖。”

Steve又把胳膊伸进了水中。在水上的蓝色光晕里，他抬起头望着Bucky，笑了。“好吧。”他点点头。“好。”

“来吧，”Bucky说，开始脱衣服。“脱掉你的衣服。我们来裸泳。”

“什么？”Steve脱口而出。

“船长说如果我们愿意的话，我们可以有一整夜的时间呢。他待在甲板下面。到水里来。”说罢他也脱完了衣服，并顺着梯子滑到海里，这感觉比白天的时候在海湾的规定保护范围里游泳要更刺激些。

起初Steve犹豫了一下，但随后他很快也学着Bucky的样子滑下梯子。上帝，他真美丽。他想起了他记忆中的Steve，野性的，激烈的，勇敢的，他比全世界所看到的都还要强大。那些人怎么可以让他忘了他有多爱这个男人呢？

“可是…有鲨鱼之类的东西，”Steve说着，因为冰凉的海水小小地抽了口气。

Bucky特别喜欢Steve死鸭子嘴硬的样子，但他还是为了更重要的目的把水泼到Steve的脸上。“哦，看在见鬼的上帝份上。”

Bucky大笑，拉近Steve。“就是随便游一会儿。不是什么大事，我们不会离开船太远的。我会把所有愚蠢不长眼的靠近美国要命的队长和冬日战士的鲨鱼一拳打晕的。”他划着水。“过来，”他声音低哑地说。“我还从来没在海里做过呢。”

Steve的手臂在发光的水里滑动，他朝着Bucky笑了。“如果你做过，我想我会嫉妒的。”Steve抓住他，他们随着海浪移动起伏。

“你从不嫉妒。你只会高尚地待在一边，但其实看起来像是有人枪杀了你的小狗狗了似的。”

Bucky亲吻他的嘴唇，带着咸咸的海水味儿，那么，那么温暖，同时在Steve的大腿上摩擦。

“嘿，Buck。你觉得——你会想在这里住一段时间吗？我是说，不跟其他人一起回去？就当休假吧。我想去看看其他的岛屿，也许是太平洋上的其他地方，多见些人，多了解了解他们的文化。也许在这里我也能做点什么。或者我们只是一起到海里游泳，一起去晒太阳，每天清晨一起看日出。”

Bucky很幸运，在他脱离了冬日战士这个身份之后，有这么多人在帮助他找回记忆。但Steve却是从未感受过这种感觉，他总是一个人挺过来的。你不可能那么快就从战斗疲劳里恢复，但这次只是一次尝试。现在是Steve的艰难时刻了，不管他真正的家在何方，Steve就是他的家。

“我还以为你不会问呢。”

“但是——但是他是团队领袖。我让他当团队领袖的，”Tony发着牢骚，当Bucky解释完他们为什么不跟大家一起回去之后。

“相信我，Stark，你没有 _让_ Steve当任何东西。”Bucky冲他坏笑。

Pepper伸手捏捏Tony的大腿上，她的力度大到手指都发白了。“就这样吧。”

“我觉得这是一个好主意，James，”Thor说，脸上露出一个大大的笑容。“队长正需要一个这样喘息的机会。”

Natasha和Clint是最难解读的两个人，但他无法想象他们其中任何一方不希望Steve休息。Sam似乎只是陷入了沉思，这并不让Bucky感到惊讶，因为Steve是Sam一开始加入团队的原因，尽管现在肯定有别的原因能让他留下了。Bruce摆出他那张“这一切看起来都很可怕”的脸，但Bucky已经明白这时他总是想得长远，事关团队的未来。

但是Tony坚持撅嘴。“你怎么让他们在见过塔希提之后能乖乖回到农场去呢，”他说着，也放弃了。“你们永远不会想要回来了。”

Bucky叹了口气。“听着。Steve _见鬼的的一生_ 都在战斗。你们根本不知道他小时候过的是什么样的日子。他后来有了一个新的身体，因此他可以上战场了。当他以为他的战争已经结束的时候，他们又弄醒了他，并且希望他再战斗一次。没有人问过他是不是想要回去，他们甚至没有给过他说不的机会。在为我而战之前，他几乎没有时间适应这个新世界。他的战斗从未停止。所以我想这个世界该死的欠了他好多，你知道吗？让他在这里住一段时间，让他不仅仅是为了前进战斗，为了所有人而活着，更是为了他自己活着。这个世界欠了他一个假期。”

“Bucky是对的。”Sam平静地说。

“你要去哪里？”Pepper问。他看得出她有多为他们高兴，她理解他们。

“我们会待在这里，直到再也没有什么可以做的了，然后也许会去太平洋上的其他地方，斐济和塔希提和其他没人去的古怪的岛屿。只要是温暖的地方。”他冲着Tony皱巴巴的脸摇摇头。“听着，我了解Steve。他在重生计划前就早已成为美国队长了。他不会长时间放下他的盾牌的，那不是他的风格。但万一他证明我错了呢？我可以为他拿起盾牌。或是Sam。总会有人会是美国队长的。让Steve仅仅是作为Steve生活一段时间吧。”

“一段时间是多长？”Natasha问道，她并非出于担忧，只是好奇。

“不知道。但也许当我们决定开始回程的时候，Malibu的别墅已经造好了，我们会在那里跟你们会合。如果有任何紧急状况发生，Stark或是Rhodes或是Thor总是可以飞过来把他带回去。”他笑笑，但Tony只是哼了一声。“他可能会错过一些战斗。而且我会想念看他战斗的感觉，因为那可是我的最爱啊。或是我的第二最爱，第一是——”

Barton挥挥手。“我们可不需要知道你的最爱是什么。我们 _知道_ 你想说什么。”

Bucky大笑。“好吧。如果你需要把你的内裤扎成一捆的话，最好在晚餐之前完成，行吗？我希望所有人都来，因为这是我们未来一段时间里最后一次一起吃饭了。”

Tony呻吟着，而Bucky离开了套房。他沿着小路走向海湾，用手挡住阳光，寻找Steve。Bucky认出他正在看的那本书了，它被放在一把沙滩椅旁，所以他下到水中去寻找他。Steve在海湾中心，面朝下漂浮着，通气管竖起透出水面。现在正是涨潮，所起你不可能太靠近那些鱼，但Steve有强化的超级视力，所以那大概不成问题。Bucky游过去，转过身来仰面浮在水上，握住他的手，让他把自己拽过去。

过了一会儿，Steve抬起头，拉开面罩，把通气管从嘴里拿出来。“他们对这个消息的反应还好吗？”

“嗯，有几个有点…你知道。但是，我觉得他们没事的。”

“我不知道如果我去当面跟他们说的话，我能不能坚持我之前的想法。所以谢谢了。”

“我的荣幸。”Bucky伸手抱住Steve，他们一起踩了一会儿水，在起伏的间隙接吻。

“我看到了一只超级大的乌龟。我来的时候那些飞旋海豚还在这儿，但在它们休息完之前我们不能出去。你说的对，这很有趣。”

“哦，看，雾升起来了。”

译注：the fog is lifting，Moonlit Sailor的歌曲。曲子挺好听的，但我不知道Bucky想说什么。

Steve给了他一个他最好的“去你的”脸，看了看他的手表。“我忘记了时间，我应该进去吗？”

Steve的脸颊和鼻子上的皮肤变成了粉色，他冲浪服边缘的手臂皮肤也被晒红了，显出一些小雀斑。Bucky微微一笑。不久之前，Bucky曾警告过Steve，他将永远不会变得正常，至少不会是百分之百。但Bucky的那些脆弱的棱角正在慢慢地融化脱离，就像阳光下的冰，他感觉到了新生。

“不用，我们有一辈子的时间呢。”


End file.
